batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Doomlurker
Hello. Thanks for offering to adopt this wiki. I've made you an admin here. Please see the admin guide if you need help with that, or ask me if you have any questions. Angela (talk) 01:06, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Hi Skittles the hog -- we are excited to have Primeval Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Hello Doomlurker I pasted this from Primeval wiki, it offers some help. I dint know you liked batman. Hope you still edit the primeval wiki--Skittles the hog 19:56, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Links Hello. To edit the links at the top and in the sidebar, you can edit MediaWiki:Navlinks and MediaWiki:Sidebar. Angela (talk) 03:01, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi Doomlurker. I'm Wendy, a helper with the Entertainment hub on wikia. I wandered by today and noticed that your menus and icon didn't go to the main page; to make that work you have to edit a page called Mediawiki:Mainpage, which I did. I hope that's what you wanted -- you can change it back if it isn't. It looks like you are working hard on this wiki; please let me know if there is anything else I can do - I'd be happy to help get things working and organized around here! -- Wendy (talk) 18:58, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Funny coincident Hi Doomlurker when you sent me a message saying that you adopted this I was surprised because I thought I adopted this site month a go when it was inactive and I've been trying to edit, update and improve this site ever since. But I real don't care who adopted or who incharge of this site as long as this site improves because I think this can be a great site. If you want any help let me know because I'm willing to help of you need. The only areas of the site I think that need improving is the pictures on this site aren't showing up when I'm on the website, could we possible have a new title for this page possible, Batman, Batman Database, Batman Database Project, Batman Universe, Batman Encylopia, and could we possible change the website address to a new name possible one of the title suggestions. Once again I'm happy that your improving this site it needs work to become a great site. Once again of you need help let me know my best area of expertise is Nolan's Batman Universe. From Rod12 Another Character Template Hi Doomlurker I was wondering if you have another Character Template that I could use to create character pages for the movies Batman Begins and The Dark Knight. If you have this let me know that would be a great help in creating great character pages. from Rod12